


Promise

by josiewrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode: s03e21 Girl Meets Goodbye, F/F, Fluff, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiewrites/pseuds/josiewrites
Summary: This is actually the first GMW I ever wrote and had yet to post it over here, though it’s been on ff for awhile.Thanks to those that read, comment, and leave kudos. I can’t express how much I appreciate it and how sometimes it’s just the motivation I need to keep writing. You’re all great. -Josie





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first GMW I ever wrote and had yet to post it over here, though it’s been on ff for awhile.
> 
> Thanks to those that read, comment, and leave kudos. I can’t express how much I appreciate it and how sometimes it’s just the motivation I need to keep writing. You’re all great. -Josie

"Remember when you almost moved three thousand four hundred and fifty-nine miles away from New York?" You half joke, knowing it's still probably too soon to be making light of the almost-situation that could have torn you apart from Riley for who knows how long. 

You try not to think about it for too long because when you do, even though she's right here and not going anywhere, your heart still starts to break. It's easy to say the bay window and this bedroom are your safe place but it's always been Riley. And when your safe place moves to another country, what are you left with?

"And away from you," she whispers. Because it's the important part of the whole story, the one that matters the most.

"And away from me," You echo back to her.

You left Topanga's hand in hand, earlier in the evening, after promising that you'll always be together. This time it had more meaning than the other times it'd been said and you both knew it but didn't question it. You love her and she loves you, it was always going to be you and Riley forever.

She's curled into your side and both of your arms are wrapped around her, one of them half-asleep because she's partially laying on it but you don't care and it's absolutely worth it because you can feel her breaths soft on your neck and the hair on the top of her head is tickling your cheek and chin and everything in your world is so Riley right now and you never want it to be anything less.

"You know why time and distance have no power over us?"

"Hm?"

"Because I'm never letting you go." You say, so seriously.

She giggles and your heart swells, "I'm okay with that."

Riley leans up and her lips are soft on yours and you know that this is right.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @yellowbrick-roads


End file.
